The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 4: Casey Jr and the Circus (Michael Brandon).
Here is part four of The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Thomas # 1 - Casey Jr. (Dumbo, The Reluctant Dragon, and Kronk's New Groove) (Both the main heroes) * Edward # 2 - Toyland Express (Babes in Toyland) (Both kind) (Role Cameo) * Henry # 3 - Rustee Rails (Rustee Rails Rides Again) (Both wise) (Role Cameo) * Gordon # 4 - Montana (Play Safe) (Role Cameo) (Both proud) (Role Cameo) * James # 5 - Harry Hogwarts (Harry Potter 2001 & 2011) (Both vain) * Percy # 6 - Tootle (Little Golden Book Land) (Casey Jr and Tootle are best friends, just like Thomas and Percy are) * Emily # 12 - Tillie (The Little Engine That Could) (Both the main females) (Role Cameo) * Salty # 39 - Willson (Chugginton) (Both diesels) * Coaches - Tootle's wagons, Casey Junior's four wheeled coaches, and Katy Caboose and Harry Hogwarts's Red Coaches - (Little Golden Book Land, The Reluctant Dragon, and Harry Potter 2001 & 2011) * Sir Topham Hatt - Emelius Brown (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Annie and Clarabel - Casey Junior's Coaches * The Circus Trucks - White Organ & Blue Box Horse car (Dumbo), Brown/Red Box and Green Case Elephant car (Dumbo), Blue Van (Kronk's New Groove), Lion Cage car & Giraffe car (Casey Jr. Circus Train), and Gondola (Three Three Caballeros) * Performers - Themselves * Narrator (of Thomas and the Circus for the US) - Michael Brandon * Thomas Bandicoot as Thomas's Driver * Emily Bandicoot as Thomas's Fireman * Troublesome Trucks as Themselves * Coaches as Themselves Transcript * Narrator: It was a glarious summer day on the island of Fantasyland. Villagers, children, and even Mickey Mouse were excited. The circus was coming. (Tootle rolls by hauling his little golden book land train) The engines were thrilled. They loved the circus too. Tootle loved the horses, (Tootle imagines the horses), Harry Hogwarts loved the clowns. (Harry Hogwarts rolls by with a green and yellow Express coach, a red Express coach, a orange Express coach, a brown Express Coach, and a Red Observation coach, and whistles) The children had gathered on the bridges. They were waiting to see the circus pass by. (Casey Junior puffs by, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose) Casey Junior became more and more excited. (Rustee Rails, hauling nine freight cars and a caboose, and Montana, his green and yellow Express coach on the front, his red and white Express coach in the first middle, his orange Express coach in the second middle, his green Express coach in the third middle, and his red Express coach, pass each other, hauling their coaches and freight cars) Everyone wanted to collect the circus from Porthmadog Docks. Emelius Browne came to Oblivion Sheds. He had exciting news for Casey. * Emelius Browne: Casey, you are to collect the circus. * Narrator: He boomed. Casey was very happy. * Casey Junior: (imagines himself excitedly) Pulling the circus sounds like fun. * Narrator: He thought to himself. * Emelius Browne: But if you there are too many cars for you to pull on your own, you must share the work with another engine. (Casey puffs away) * Narrator: Tootle and Harry Hogwarts were pleased. Maybe they would get to pull the circus after all. Casey puffed over to Porthmadog Docks. Casey steamed into the docks. Tower was unloading the circus. Casey was amazed. They were trailers, horse boxes, colorful costumes, coaches and flatbeds as far as the eye could see. Casey was so excited that his crew beemed proudly. The clowns climbed Casey's yellow coach and green coach. Casey, having being turned at the turntable at Hawes station, ran back to Porthmadog to collect his circus train. (Casey buffers up to his yellow coach, white organ, blue box horse car, brown, red boxcar, green Case Elephant car, Blue Van, Lion Cage car & Giraffe car, and Gondola car, green coach, and red caboose, and gets coupled up) * Willson: I say, Casey, do you need a helping hand? * Narrator: Asked Wilson cheerfully. Casey had remembered what Emelius Browne had said about sharing the work. But the band started playing with everyone cheering for Casey, who thought this was the wonderful special ever. Even though his train was very, he would hardly share it. *Casey Junior: No thank you, Willson. *Narrator: He said. *Casey Junior: I shall do it on my own. (Casey sets off again) *Narrator: And Casey took the biggest puff he took, and pulled away. Casey trundled through the countryside, Thomas Bandicoot pulled the regulator slowly, and Emily Bandicoot slowly stoked a bit of coal into the furnace. Casey didn't notice and kept puffing on while having too much fun. Casey puffed towards Central Italy. He had a wonderful suprise. Passengers and staff waved and cheer as he passed by. (Casey Junior whistles as he passes through the city) The band played on and Casey blew his in time with the trumpet. Casey felt very special. *Casey Junior: Pulling the circus is lots of fun. *Narrator: He thought. Casey stopped by a bridge. Tootle was waiting too. Children waved to Casey and the circus. (Casey Junior whistles as he meets up with Tootle, hauling three cars, and Katy Caboose) Casey blew his whistle. Tootle wanted to join in. *Tootle: Is there anything I can take? *Narrator: He asked hopefully. But Casey wanted to keep all the fun to himself. *Casey Junior: No thank you. *Narrator: He gasped. *Casey Junior: I can do it all on my own. (puffs away from a dissapointed Tootle and continues to pound onward) *Narrator: Tootle watched Casey and the circus slowly chuff away. He felt very dissapointed. Casey puffed on. The train started to feel heavier and heavier. The coupling rods were waiting more than ever. Casey came to a junction. Harry Hogwarts was waiting in a siding and thought the band sounded very jolly. *Harry Hogwarts: If you want to uncouple some cars, (Casey arrives and sees Harry Hogwarts on a siding) *Narrator: He said hopefully. *Harry Hogwarts: I could take them for you. *Casey Junior: No thank you. *Narrator: Gasped Casey. *Casey Junior: I can do it all on my own. *Narrator: He didn't want to miss out on any the fun. (Casey puffs away again) Casey steamed on. But every huff and chuff got harder. Casey passed through the next station, but now was almost out of puff, and wasn't going to have fun anymore. (Casey suddenly comes to a complete stop) Then there was trouble. (Half of his train breaks apart) With a horrible creak and a terrible crack, Casey's traction rods broke. Casey stopped with a jolt. Suddenly, it was very quiet. Casey felt very sad. Thomas Bandicoot telephoned for help. Even the performers practicing in the field didn't make Casey feel better. Casey wished he had shared the heavy load. Soon, Tootle and Harry arrived. Harry brought new traction rods, and Tootle brought hay for the horses. But Casey still felt miserable. *Casey Jr: I wish I'd shared the work with you. *Narrator: He said sadly. *Tootle: Don't worry. *Narrator: Puffed Tootle. *Harry Hogwarts: We can all have fun now! *Narrator: Said Harry cheerfully. And he was right! While Casey's traction rods were replaced, they all enjoyed watching the circus performers practice. Then Casey shared the freight cars. Tootle took the horses. Harry took the performers. Then the band started playing. (Casey, Tootle, and Harry Hogwarts, sharing out the train puff onward toward the circus) *Casey Junior: This is all fun. *Narrator: Puffed Casey. All three engines blew their whistles, and the long and jolly train set off. Later, the friends watched as the big tent was put up. *Casey Junior: Thank you for helping me. *Narrator: Puffed Casey Junior. *Casey Junior: Sharing your things makes things much easier, but sharing the fun is the best full of all. *Narrator: And everyone agreed. Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino